dragon_ball_video_game_featfandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club Verse
Description In the beginning there was nothing but the Primordial Void, then out of nowhere a spring of light appeared forming the Great Dragon, the Water Stars, and the Shadow Phoenix. The Magic Universe was created by The Great Dragon's firey breath, it spread life, light, and heat across the void. After it finished creating the universe it rested on a planet called Domino, and merged with it. After it's disappearance nine powerful fairies called the Nymphs of Magix controlled the fate of the universe. Notable Places The Primordial Void The Void is where the spring of light created the Dragon Flame, the Water Stars, and The Shadow Phoenix Darkar. The Doorway to Worlds The Doorway to Worlds is a sentient omniscient being that is also the gateway to all places and keeper of all knowledge. Relix Relix is a voidlike place outside the Magic Dimension that has floating ancient ruins. It is here a power even stronger than the Great Dragon exists. Magix Magix is the capital planet of the universe and is located in the center of it. It is where Lake Rocckoluje, Alfea College for Fairies, Cloud Tower School for Witches, and Red Fountain School For Heroes is located. The Golden Kingdom The Golden Kingdom is a dimension beyond and inside the universe and is where the Water Stars are kept, and also magical artifacts that existed since the dawn of time. The first fairy Arcadia lives here and guards the Water Stars. Mini Worlds Mini Worlds are subatomic universes that serve as the foundation for all things. There are worlds for adamantine, fire, colors, water, powers, and life. Domino Domino is where the Great Dragon lives after creating the universe. Solaria Solaria is the brightest planet in the universe and has the brightest star in the universe. It's suns are the source of all the energy of the universe's stars and if they die so will all stars in the universe. Andros Andors is a mainly water planet and is magically linked to all the universe' s oceans The Tree of Life The Tree of Life contains all the positive and negative magic in the universe. If one side of the tree overtakes the other the beings on the lost side will be powerless. The Infinite Ocean The Infinite Ocean is a dimension outside the universe made almost entirely of water. It contains the pillars that support the universe. The Pillar of Light is the source of all light, if it's destroyed all light will fade, the Pillar of Balance is the source of every world's balance, if it is destroyed all worlds will fall apart, the Pillar of Control keeps the universe's natural order in check. Oblivion Oblivion is an endless void where the worst criminals of the Magic Dimension end up. It psychologically tortures it's prisoners and is extremely hard to enter or leave. Limbo Limbo is a place outside of time. The Winx use their memory stones to trap the Trix here. The Dark Dimension The Dark Dimension is a dimension plagued by shadow and evil. It's where a dark sorcerer named Neuroman hid after he was exiled. The Legendarium World The Legendarium World is the fictional world where all myths and legends exist. The Legendarium is a book created by a sorcerer named Acheron which can make these characters come into reality. Obsidian Obsidian is the realm of ultimate evil and the birthplace of the Ancestral Witches. It's described as a place of darkness and where hope goes to die. All non evil beings will lose their power in this realm and the evil ones are not exempt from being tortured by this place as the Ancestral Witches lost there bodies after being banished to it. It was destroyed by Bloom and Daphne's combined power. The World of Dreams/World of Nightmares The World of Dreams is the source of all Dreams and is personified by the Spirit of the World of Dreams. The World of Nightmares is the source of all nightmares. The World of Dreams is also where Neverland is and is ruled by Tinkerbell. If they are destroyed so will all dreams and nightmares. Concepts Magic Magic is the power from the Great Dragon(Positive Magic), and Shadow Phoenix(Negative Magic. Positive Magic is strengthened by willpower and positive emotions and aspects like love, hope, and belief, and in it's purest form is light. Dark Magic is strengthened by negative emotions like rage and sadness, it's purest form is darkness. Magic is affected by the environment and it life forms, if there is too much darkness/evil/disbelief in magic those that use positive magic will be weakened, if their is too much light/good/belief in magic those that used dark magic will be weakened. All the universe's magic is contained in the Tree of Life. Convergence Convergence is the ability to combine magical powers with another person to create a powerful spell. To pull this off everyone involved must be in harmony with one another and all agree with what the spell will be. If even one person is out of sync the spell will backfire. List of Notable Creatures Deities - The Great Dragon, Shadow Phoenix, Arcadia, Ancestral Witches, Water Stars, Infinity Swan, Ethereal Fairies, Gaia, Apophis, Ra, Circe, Neptune/Poseidon, Doorway to Worlds, Valtor. Humans/Humanoids - Regular non magical denizens of the magic dimensions. Fairies - Winged magical women and men with light/positive specific powers. Fairy Animals - Magical unusual looking creatures that use fairy magic. Nymphs - Extremely powerful creatures that protect important places and there spirits are bound to said place. Selkies - Small mermaidlike magical creatures. Water Nymphs - Small humanoid fish. Pixies - Pint sized fairylike magical creatures. Army of Darkness - An army made out of dark magic that can only be controlled by power on the level of the Dragon Flame. Dryads - Extremely powerful tree spirits. Asgardians - Humanoids made out of ice. Witches - Magical women with darkness/negative themed specific powers. Wizards - Magical men with various powers. Mermaids - Half women half fish winged creatures with specific magic powers. Tritons - Half men half fish creatures with magical powers. Mummies - Undead magical humans. Dragons - Fire breathing giant lizards, most have wings. Elves - Magical pointy eared humanoids. Leprechauns - Magical dwarves humanoids. Centaurs - Half men half horse people. Werewolves - Humans that can turn into a humanoid wolf. They can negate magic. Vampires - Humanoids that eat the negative energy of beings. Can turn others into their kind by hypnotism them. They are weak to sunlight and can be killed by too much of it. Bassilisks - Dragonlike creatures that can turn any living thing to stone with a glare. Sirenix Gaurdians - Wish granting female ocean genies. Treants - Sentient trees that protect nature. Elementals - Beings made from parts of Nature. Fire Eaters - Bestial creatures that consume fire. They can only be killed by the Vortex of Flames fire. Ice Serpents - Live in the Omega Dimension and keep it's balance. They can freeze almost anything with their breath. Singing Whales - Purple whales that keep the balance of their world Melody with their songs. They can create ear piecing sound wave. Kitsunes - Magical fox spirits. Unicorns - Magical horned horses. Trolls - Bestial large humanoids. Ghouls - Small red gremlins. Griffins - Half lion half eagle creatures. Krakens - Giant octopus like creatures. Goblins - Green skinned small humanoids. Atlanteans - The fish people of Atlantis. Notes/Trivia * The Great Dragon's flames/the universe can be seen in the background of the Golden Kingdom and Bloom's fairy dust sequence. * Justin Bieber was confirmed to exist in movie three. * According to the comic and TV series, Circe, Medusa, Neptune/Poseidon, Scylla, Charybodis, Ra, Gaia, and Apophis exist. http://imgur.com/a/EqFKNtY Category:Winx Club Category:Verses Category:Magic Verses